In order to simplify the operation of mounting the belt retractor to the body panel, it has been proposed in German DE-OS No. 31 25 090 to provide a mounting position locating means whereby the retractor housing is supported on the body panel in a predetermined position.
In a known positioning means of this type for a belt retractor supported on a body member (DE-OS No. 31 25 090), a tongue-like projection is provided on the body member which extends over the interior body panel bearing against the housing and which engages into an associated opening provided in the housing. The tongue-shaped projection or the opening in the housing is provided with at least one shoulder which serves as a stop means to control the depth of insertion of the projection. While retaining the advantage of simplified assembly, this arrangement, i.e. the provision of shoulders on the tongue-shaped projection or the housing, will ensure that the tongue-shaped projection does not damage the wound-up belt in the housing after the housing has been threadedly secured to the body member. However, the shortcoming of this earlier seat belt retractor locating means is that the housing, while being mounted to the body member, must be held in place by the mechanic, so that the threaded bolts, by which the housing is fastened to the body, can be turned.